Histoires de LunaL (25)
by lunaldeserdaigle
Summary: La guérison des maladies du cœur à Ste-Mangouste. Si tu songes à devenir médecin moldu(e) ou guérisseur(euse) à Ste-Mangouste, ce texte t'intéressera sûrement.


Histoires de LunaL (25)

La guérison des maladies du cœur à Sainte-Mangouste

Il y a quelque temps, tandis que je feuilletais la revue _Science Magique_, mise à la disposition des patients dans la salle d'attente d'un guérisseur de Sainte-Mangouste, je suis tombé sur l'article suivant, qui m'a paru intéressant. Je le reproduis ici intégralement avec la permission de l'éditeur.

Pilar del Corazon, «La guérison des maladies du cœur à Sainte-Mangouste», _Science magique_, vol. 359 n° 6 (juin 2012), p. 223-227.

_Si les Moldus ne jurent que par la chirurgie et les produits pharmaceutiques pour guérir certains problèmes cardiaques – et, notamment, les infarctus du myocarde −, les guérisseurs de Ste-Mangouste savent depuis longtemps que les histoires de bon et de mauvais cholestérol, d'artères bouchées par les plaques d'athérome, etc. ne sont que des symptômes d'un mal beaucoup plus profond, qu'il est possible d'atténuer – voire de faire disparaître − par la magie._

_Comme chacun sait, la médecine moldue repose uniquement sur la disparition des symptômes physiques, alors qu'une pratique holistique – autrement dit, qui englobe à la fois le corps, l'âme et l'esprit −, telle que préconisée par l'Ordre des guérisseuses et des guérisseurs, donne des résultats beaucoup plus probants et, surtout, plus durables._

_L'auteur du présent article a ainsi comparé les pratiques des médecins moldus et des guérisseurs de Ste-Mangouste dans un cas d'angine (douleurs thoraciques, engourdissement et douleur au bras gauche, sensation de mort imminente), symptomatique d'un problème cardiaque._

_Le patient qui a bien voulu se prêter à cette comparaison et qui a consenti à ce que son nom soit publié dans le présent article, est Monsieur Henry James Granger, dentiste de profession et père de Madame Hermione Granger-Weasley, haut fonctionnaire au Département d'application des Lois magiques._

_Après une crise d'angine, M. Granger a consulté un cardiologue du London Cardiac Institute, qui lui a fait subir différents tests, dont une coronarographie qui a révélé une obstruction à 80 % de l'artère coronaire droite._

_L'angioplastie, qui aurait consisté à introduire un tuteur (ou stent) dans l'artère bloquée – il s'agit d'une sorte de ressort métallique qui, déployé, élargit l'artère et rétablit ainsi la circulation sanguine – n'a pas été pratiquée immédiatement, puisque M. Granger s'était laissé convaincre par sa fille de consulter d'abord un guérisseur de Ste-Mangouste. _

_Muni des résultats de ses examens – et, notamment, des radiographies du cœur prises lors de la coronarographie −, M. Granger a été admis à l'hôpital Ste-Mangouste et examiné par Madame Esculapia Mensana, spécialiste des troubles cardiaques._

_Une entrevue préliminaire de deux heures a d'abord permis de cerner la personnalité du patient et de déterminer les points de friction entre son moi profond et la réalité. Sans entrer dans les détails, Madame Mensana a découvert certaines blessures de l'âme, profondément enfouies, ainsi que des insatisfactions liées à des ambitions non satisfaites._

_Madame Mensana a alors expliqué au patient que ces blessures et ces insatisfactions ont fini par se matérialiser dans son organisme par une paralysie du cœur, l'intervention de guérison consistant à ramener progressivement à la surface ces «nœuds», à les retirer de l'organisme et à surveiller pendant quelques heures l'évolution de la situation._

_L'intervention reste très délicate, car la guérisseuse doit pouvoir éliminer ces «nœuds» tout en conservant l'intégrité de la mémoire et de l'âme du patient. Or, comme l'explique Madame Mensana, une blessure de l'âme ou une insatisfaction forme un noyau auquel se sont greffés au fil des ans une foule de souvenirs et d'états d'âme. Il s'agit donc d'«éplucher» cette «masse» jusqu'au noyau et de n'enlever que celui-ci. Ce qui requiert, bien entendu, une très grande dextérité et de longues années de pratique._

_L'intervention a été pratiquée le lendemain de l'entrevue. Le patient, couché sur une table fabriquée dans un matériau qui fait obstacle aux ondes parasitaires, a été conditionné par un sortilège de relaxation – car l'extraction des éléments négatifs peut être parfois douloureuse._

_La guérisseuse a repéré un à un, en différents endroits du corps, mais surtout au niveau de la tête et du cœur, les «nœuds» à l'origine des problèmes cardiaques du patient et, un peu comme les filaments de souvenir qu'on retire de la mémoire pour les mettre dans une pensine, elle les a expurgés à l'aide de sa baguette magique, en prenant bien soin, comme on l'a dit précédemment, de les dépouiller auparavant des éléments qui s'y étaient greffés._

_L'intervention a duré une heure._

_Le patient a ensuite été mis au repos pendant une journée, puis il a reçu son congé, car il était en pleine forme._

_De nouveaux examens ont été pratiqués dans une autre clinique que le London Cardiac Institute (afin de ne pas créer de buzz médiatique sur une guérison qui aurait été considérée comme «miraculeuse» par la médecine moldue). Les résultats sont des plus probants : la circulation sanguine dans l'artère coronaire droite, qui était obstruée à 80%, a été totalement rétablie et, comme l'indique le rapport du cardiologue :« M. Granger, 60 ans, a le cœur d'un homme de 40 ans.»_

_En conclusion, l'auteur du présent article croit qu'il est dommage que le monde des moldus ne puisse pas profiter davantage du savoir-faire des sorciers dans une foule de domaines, sachant que les sorciers ne se gênent pas, eux, pour emprunter aux moldus tout ce qui leur convient._

_Il faut espérer qu'un jour, les ponts seront rétablis entre le deux mondes, pour le plus grand bien de tous._


End file.
